Dark As Night
by lovetheL
Summary: Bella has been retired from a dangerous life for over a year now and was enjoying living in peace. That is, until on dismal evening her world is turned upside down by a group of thugs. AH, ExB, OOC. R&R please. -smile-
1. Normal, Ordinary Life

**A/N: Hey, so here is my new story! Yes, yes another AH story, but I can't help but be addicted to a human Edward.. I mean seriously.. I hope you all enoy and R&R please!!**

**Disclaimer (for all chapters): SM is the talented author who owns the characters in my story. I'm only borrowing them for a bit. Thank you.**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ Tell Me Lies by Fleetwood Mac_

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV:**

They were following me. Again. I'm not even sure they knew that I knew they were following, but then again, it wouldn't surprise me. I'm, most likely, a

threat to them. I haven't figured out why, really. All I know is that every time I get into my vehicle and exit onto the interstate, they're right behind me. Every

single time.

Its not in the form of black SUVs, like in the movies. But they're definitely there. Usually they are disguised as the normal, everyday person behind the wheel of

the normal, everyday Ford Taurus or Jeep Cherokee. They make small mistakes that should have been easily avoided, but sometimes I wonder if, maybe, they

want me to know I am being pursued. For example, I've seen the same emerald eyed man behind the wheel of at least five different cars. I've seen the exact

same set of baby blues set into the eyes of a mom in a minivan, an officer in a cruiser, and an EMT in an ambulance. At least they try to disguise themselves.

But why are they following me to begin with? Its not like I have any secrets. Not any that they should know about anyways. I left that life behind when I retired

at age 24. That was a year ago and I'm done with it. No more lying. No more hiding. I have a family now. A husband and a child and that life was just too

dangerous to expose them to. Neither of them have any idea, of course. I never told anyone. The only thing I can even think of to explain their presense is that

they've come to take me back. I'd like to see them try...

I arrived at work in record time. I just wanted to get this day over with and get back home. I walked into the overcrowded convenience store and walked

to the back to get my name badge and clock in. Someone yelled at me from behind and I grinned to myself before kneeling down and dropping my head as I

felt a paper ball go flying by my ear. My lovely coworkers.

"Hey guys!", I waved in greeting, smiling cheekily at their expressions. Jessica, a short, blonde girl, grinned at me while Mike, a tall, lanky brunette

cursed under his breath.

"Come on Izzy!! Could you not, just once, pretend that you aren't amazingly gifted?!", Mike whined sarcastically. I smirked at I walked by, smacking his furrowed forehead.

"Mike, don't call me Izzy, and no, because where's the fun in that?", I giggled as Jessica stepped forward to smack my hand in a 'high five'. I smiled,

content. This is how life is supposed to be. No crazy slave traders in the south, no arms dealers up north. Just friendly coworkers and a great family to go

home to.

Work ended around 10:00 that night at I was so ready to be home. No sooner than I hit the interstate, of course, I felt surrounded. This time, however

they _were _in the stereotypical, black SUVs. Its almost as if they weren't even trying to hide their identity. Like they _wanted _me to know they were there. This

just served in making me speed down the road, faster than I should, but being the cheif of police's daughter had its perks. They stayed right up with me. It felt

different this time. Almost as if they were trying to beat me home. I panicked and made no move to disguise my intentions as I topped 100 MPH and tried to

lose them in the crowds of cars

I pulled up to my little house, breathing a sigh of relief when I realized that my efforts to lose my pursuers were not in vain. I smiled briefly to myself as I

unlocked the front door. Stepping in the house I noticed that something wasn't right. It was to... still. And quiet. It was never quiet. Brad was always running

through the house with Amanda, usually pretending to be a horse, or dragon, or elephant. Our daughter had a great imagination. Also... the smell. It smelled

off. Like.. rust and.. and salt. Blood! I smelled blood! No. Why would there be blood in the house? I quickly ran from room to room, calling for Brad and

trying not to panic. When I opened my bedroom, the sight in front of me shook me to my core.

"Brad!", I ran forward and quickly checked him over and sought frantically for a pulse. He was laying sprawled on our bed, blood dripping from different slashes

on his arms and legs. Tilting his head back I saw the killing strike. A deep slash stretching from ear to ear, across his neck. I choked back a sob and stood

quickly, searching for Amanda. My baby.

"No", it came as a stifled sob when I realized where she had to be. I sloshed through the water seeping from our bathroom and ran to the claw foot tub, shutting

the water off. I screamed when I saw my baby girl, motionless at the bottom of our tub. I frantically reached in and cradled her to my chest, sobbing

desperately

"Isabella?", I heard a soft voice say from behind me before my entire world went black.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you hate me yet? Please don't. Just R&R. =] Thanks!**


	2. Waking Up

**A/N: Look at me!! Two updates one after the other! Woah!! Well, I thought I would treat you since I'm going to be gone for a few days. My wedding shower is this Saturday and I have alot of planning to catch up on. So, this is my gift to you! R&R please!**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ I Probably Wouldn't Be This Way by Leann Rimes_

**previously: **_"Isabella?", I heard a soft voice say from behind me before my entire world went black._

_

* * *

  
_

**EPOV:**

I've been watching her for about two full days now. She sleeps alot. Never restful. Always moving. Sometimes screaming. That's that hardest thing to hear. She'll squirm around, as if she's chasing someone or fighting someone off, then she falls completely still. Just when you think the worst is over, she lets out an Earth shattering scream. It sounds almost as if she is looking down into the pits of Hell. Very unnerving. Sometimes she wakes up and looks at us, confused. Then she slides back into unconsciousness. Almost as if her mind can't handle everything quite yet. Carlisle says this could last a while. Alice seems to think otherwise. Personally, I'm not entirely sure if she'll be able to bounce back from this.

"Edward? Is she alert yet?", Alice, my sister and coworker, asked from the front of the house.

"No, I'm starting to worry a bit. All the time we've been following her. I thought she was stronger."

"Don't judge her strength by this, Edward.", Jasper chastised from his chair across the room. "She just lost her husband and daughter. In the same day. And she found them. The only thing I could think of that would worse is if she had to watch them die.", I just nodded. I know not to be so harsh, I just, I don't know. I thought this wouldn't be a big deal for her. People like her were trained to not show emotion. Surely...

"Mmm...huh?", I could here her waking up slowly. I guess she'll snap out of it soon. I look over in time to see her slowly sit up. Her soulful eyes are wide and fearful as she surveys the room. Her eyes then landed on Jasper and I in turn.

One second passed.

"Oh God! You killed them! You killed them! Murderer! ", she began thrashing around wildly, trying to sling herself out of bed. She discovered the IV and tried to rip it out. Carlisle came barreling in.

"Edward restrain her! She's going to hurt herself!", he yelled, running towards her flailing figure. I ran forward and grasped her hands, trying to push them back down so that Carlisle could check her lines. She fought me with every bit of strength she had left. She was quite strong, despite her situation.

"Calm down, Isabella!", I said, grunting with the effort of holding her still. She raised her tortured eyes and locked my gaze.

"You. Are a killer.", she stated, manically calm. I bit my lip.

"Yes, I am a killer. But it wasn't us who killed your family. Isabella, we---", I began.

"MURDERERS!", she cut me off screaming. I sighed.

"No, if I was I wouldn't have left you. You're far to tiresome.", I sighed again, thinking of her child's wide, unseeing eyes. Those same eyes were currently searching my face again. Trying to figure out if I was a liar or not.

"Isabella. We need to talk. We know who you are. We know who killed Brad and Amanda. We want to help you. Let us help you.", Esme said, entering the room quietly. I noticed Isabella instantly relaxed in her presence. Esme has that effect on people though. She's very kind and her maternal nature just pours over anyone near her.

"What happened..", she sobbed dryly. Carlisle stood, walking slowly to the center of the room.

"Isabella, we know you are a retired agent. We know your training and we know how far they would go to keep you quiet. They want you dead, Isabella.", he explained calmly.

She laughed. "They can have me.", she replied flippantly. "I don't care anymore.". Jasper sighed and stood to his feet.

"Isabella, we need to keep you alive. You hold secrets that no one else knows, nor needs to know. That's why they want you. Your death means the deaths of millions of people.", he explained, pressing the matter. I just watched her face go from amused to frightened in a split second.

"They want my tattoo.", she stated calmly.

"Tattoo?", Carlisle asked. She nodded.

"Yes, on my first day. It was a 'rite of passage' they told me. Looks like a bunch of squiggles to me.", she said. I only stared. I've never seen a human being go from completely distraught to obnoxiously normal in mere minutes. She was repressing the bad thoughts, for now. Eventually, however, the events of Wednesday would come to a head. Again. Questions would be answered and people would die. I was almost sure of it. But would Isabella be one of the first to go?

* * *

**A/N: Eh, filler chapter. Not bad, but not great. Hope you enjoyed it anyways! R&R please!**


	3. Introductions and Sparring

**A/N: Hey all! Ok, so, I'm not entirely sure in which direction this story will be leading so I beg of you to please hold on tightly and secure your safety belt. -grin-**

_recommended music for this chapter:_ _No Rain by Blind Melon_

**previously: **_"Yes, on my first day. It was a 'rite of passage' they told me. Looks like a bunch of squiggles to me.", she said. I only stared. I've never seen a human being go from completely distraught to obnoxiously normal in mere minutes. She was repressing the bad thoughts, for now. Eventually, however, the events of Wednesday would come to a head. Again. Questions would be answered and people would die. I was almost sure of it. But would Isabella be one of the first to go?_

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV:**

Night turned to day. Then day to night. And then it happened again. I lost track of time. I knew I was wallowing but there wasn't much I could do about it, not that I _wanted _to do anything about it. The Cullens had forcefully invited me into their house for safe keeping. Forcefully because I wasn't really given a choice. If it wasn't for the 'squiggles' on my lower back, they probably wouldn't even care. Not to lead you to believe they're heartless. Quite the opposite actually. Carlisle is a retired surgeon, despite his looks, and has tended to my recurring migraines and nightmares since day one. Esme, well, she makes sure I am very well fed. Alice and Jasper are always around and, although it can be annoying being watched constantly, I must say its nice to have someone to talk to. Edward keeps to himself, but that's ok. I'm not sure I could handle much more right now and I have this distinct feeling that we wouldn't get along very well. It could be because he sighs loudly every time he walks into a room that I'm in. I am usually quiet and probably still have the air of sorrow about me. I wish he was a little more understanding but I can't say that I completely blame him. I'm bound to be slightly depressing to be around.

I've also had the pleasure of meeting Edward's brother and sister-in-law. Emmet usually has me laughing the entire time he's in the same room. When I first met him I figured he was just a goofy jock. As I've grown to know him this past week, I've learned that he is so much more. His sparkling, hazel eyes hold depths untouched by anyone, aside from Rosalie. If anyone has the guts to figure Emmet out, its her. They are perfect for each other. Rosalie herself can come off as quite abrasive. In fact, the first time we met she listened to my story with a cold, calculating gaze until I finished with a soft, hiccuped sigh. She and Emmet studied me for the longest time, not saying a single word. The room we were using became suddenly stifling and I was having difficulty breathing.. She stood up sharply and unexpectedly, successfully knocking me back a few steps in my surprise. When there was only a small distance left between us she shocked the entire room by enveloping me into a tight, though gentle, hug. In reality it was brief, but in my head it lasted at least an hour. She backed up slowly, as though shocked herself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so forceful. I just…. I empathize with you, Isabella.", she said quietly. I could only nod dumbly in return before she exited the room.

I was able to attend the funeral. They held both at the same time and buried them beside each other. This is how Brad and Amanda would have wanted it. I keep telling myself that, trying to trick myself into believing that its ok. But, deep down, I know that its not. I put on my brave face when facing the Cullens. I tried to act, _at least, _interested when Jasper told me we would begin training sessions to get me back up to speed. Jasper, with his military and strategic background, is the Cullens' trainer/general. So to speak. Alice seems to think that I will need to be up to date with everything I learned a year ago for the near future. She is the Cullens' intel specialist. She monitors radio waves and listens in for any coming threat. If something _does _happen to threaten them, Edward jumps into action, prepping the guns and ammo that they have stock piled in their garage. The garage is massive, by the way. This is were Rose and Emmet can be found on most days. They are the getaway buffs. Rosalie can hot wire a car in two seconds flat, if need should arise. They prefer to use their own cars, however. She has seriously beefed up several of the many, larger cars for protection purposes.

Who _are _the Cullens and why do they care so much? To be completely honest, I have no Earthly idea why seven of the most compassionate, talented people on Earth hold any worry for me and my safety.

Training day one came and, as I suited up, I let my thoughts drift back to two Monday's ago. Taco night. Monday was always taco night. I have bought a special salsa for Amanda, her favorite, and I knew she would enjoy it. I remember her eyes lighting up and the giant grin that split her face in two as she thanked me profusely. Brad had just laughed and asked me to pass the sour cream. As I did, he grabbed my hand when it brushed against his, bringing it to his lips and whispering how he loved me. Amanda completed this perfect moment with a well timed "ewwww… nasty", and hid her eyes with her tiny hands.

I smiled at this memory, tears dancing behind my eyelids, when I felt something whiz by my head. I looked up just in time to catch a helmet as it made its way to my mouth. I looked up to find a grinning Jasper gesturing with his free hand for me to get suited up. I complied and popped my mouth guard in, crouching down in a fighter's stance, ready to defend. I'm not entirely sure what happened after that. What I do know is that after he dodged my block on a kick he threw to my ribs, he grabbed my left arm and twirled me around till I was pinned up against the wall.

"You're dead.", he said, letting me go. I growled in frustration and pushed him away, ready for another round. He chuckled as he backed off, probably thinking how much I've weakened in the past year. I've grown soft.

I crouched down, ready to sidestep him this time, at least, and before I could even _move _he was already helping me up off the ground. This continued on for a few hours until Jasper was content that I could, at least, block a simple punch. I was absolutely infuriated with myself. How could I let myself get so out of shape in a year's time? I walked quickly to my room, eager to shower and change, and ran head first into a laughing Edward. I opened my mouth to say something scathing, but stopped dead when I noticed something in Edward's eyes. Understanding. He understood why I was working so hard to get back to par. Not just because my life was now in danger, but this was for my family. He got it. I wanted to ask him how. How had he moved on? How was he hurt? Were they ones he loved? Did they betray him? How did he cope? I wanted to ask all of these questions but before I could even open my mouth he had turned and walked off, shaking his head slightly. I sighed and leaned up against the wall, trying to fight back the anger that threatened to spill over. What was it about him that made him so infuriating? Is this all in my head?

* * *

**A/N: So, did you enjoy it? I truly hope so! R&R please.**


	4. My New Enemy

**A/N: I am so extremely sorry for the lapse in updating. I have been terribly busy putting my wedding together. As a matter of fact, its 12:54 A.M, which means that I have 2 weeks and 5 days left until the ceremony. =D I'm am so excited! -coughs slightly- Anyways, I hope this chapter makes us for being so tardy. Enjoy! R&R please....**

_recommended music for this chapter:__ A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson (just something running around in my mind, lets see if it manifests to where you can understand what I was getting at...)_

_

* * *

  
_

_I sighed and leaned up against the wall, trying to fight back the anger that threatened to spill over. What was it about him that made him so infuriating? Is this all in my head?_

**BPOV:**

Kick. Dodge. Punch. Block. Defend. Breathe in. Breathe out. The training intensified as the days went on. Carlisle told me that I would need to return to work soon, explaining that my coworkers thought I was taking an extended leave and, as it had been a full month, it was time to return. How was I going to face them? How would I face the pity? I can't stomach pity. All those sad looks and awkward hugs and "they're in a better place". It disgusted me. In light of the "incident", as I have named that life altering night, I have embraced my training fully. I've blocked out the pain, only allowing myself to weep in the confines of my bedroom, and turned my focus towards something else. Namely, the killers. As it is, however, I can't return to work until I can defend myself again, which is why Jasper is treating me to such abuse lately.

I took the offered hand and pulled myself to my feet.

"Again.", I stated. Jasper just nodded and relaxed into his crouch. He makes this position seem natural. Like a wildcat. Very graceful. He sidestepped closer and I dodged backwards, letting him test the waters. We continued to circle for a short minute until I suddenly struck forward, as if in a punch, and when he blocked, as I had predicted, I pushed his hand away with the same fist he was trying to block, successfully knocking him off balance, and brought my other arm up swiftly in a ridge hand. I managed to pop him in the head, with a little more force than intended, and the blow seemed to daze him for a bit. I felt a little guilty as I helped him ease down to the ground.

"I am so, so sorry Jasper. Are you ok?", I asked guiltily. He just smiled, wincing.

"No, Bella. That was amazing! You've come so far. I'm very proud of you. I think you'll be able to go back to work soon.", he said encouragingly. I just smiled and nodded, day dreaming about my old, uncomplicated life.

"I don't think we should trust her to hold herself together quite yet.", a gruff voice came from the door. I looked up and was met with what was meant to be an intimidating gaze.

"Why are you here, Edward? Don't you have something else to be doing. Something of use?", I asked, a bit more scathingly than I had originally intended. He only faked a smile and moved forward to answer me.

"Isabella, you're getting stronger, that much anyone can see. But its only physical. You've buried things so deeply that it could take years to excavate it all. Also, I can't have you risking my entire family's lives just because you feel "stronger"." I really did try to bite back my anger.

"Edward, what I "bury deep" is of no concern to you. I'm not even sure _why _you brought it up. We both know that an individual can preform adequately under a small amount of stress. Besides, some things you can't just "excavate", as you so eloquently put it.", I replied snidely.

"You're so sure that you can perform like you usually would under the amount of stress you're under? Are you willing to risk your life on it?", I could only nod. He already knew the answer to that, surely.

"Fine. Let's test it then, shall we?" Edward asked, inviting me in. I rose quietly, warily, glancing at Jasper, who seemed utterly distraught.

"Edward, be gentle. She's still rough around the edges.", he urged.

Edward laughed bitterly."I'll be as easy on her as our enemies would. Mmmk, pumpkin?", he joked. Jasper just narrowed his eyes and stepped back to give us room.

I settled into my stance and began to inch closer.

"Gosh Isabella, you're leaving yourself wide open. You're not protecting yourself.", I only shrugged. He rolled his eyes and pushed forward, landing a blow on my shoulder. I winced and began to circle him once more.

"Come on Isabella. I know you can do better than that!", he cajoled. I aimed a quick kick to his shin and quickly backed off, ready for his retaliation.

"That was a little better, I suppose. Tell me though, what will you do though is _this_ ever happens?!, he asked in a strangled voice, trying to hold me down. I twisted and fought, not realizing till just a bit later that he wanted me to give up. That would _not _be happening anytime soon. I lifted my head sharply, satisfied by the dull _crunch _I heard. Smiling to myself, I skipped away. Edward was doubled over holding his nose. I don't think I broke it. Just made it sting a bit.

When he looked up I was trapped, frozen. His gaze held so much meaning. Sure there was the obvious rage, but there was definitely and undercurrent of something more. Understanding was definitely there, but also a different kind of intensity that I would have never associated with Edward. The last person to look at me like that was....

The thought was torn from my head when a jab to my ribs knocked me backwards a few steps.

"Keep your head clear, Isabella. Didn't they teach you that?", he jeered. I knew he was only try to push a reaction out of me, but I couldn't control myself at that point. I lit into him, punching, kicking, dodging, blocking, with such intensity that Jasper, it seemed, was having trouble discerning our blows from one to another. Judging by the panicked look on his face when he pulled out his phone, this little fight was turning into something much more.

"God Isabella, keep up! Come on. Stop letting me hit you!", he continued to push me. My anger was beginning to take over and I was moving swifter but with less form. I was getting sloppy, but still managing to fight Edward back.

Suddenly the door burst open and Carlisle strode angrily into the room. "What is the matter with you two!", he demanded. I tuned him out though, completely focused on the foe. Edward glanced his way and grinned cheekily. I took the opportunity to land a kick on the side of his head. He looked up wincing and I grinned.

"You must stop before you injure yourself!", Carlisle said urgently. I nodded and stepped back, beginning to climb down from my high. Edward just shook his head.

"Its exactly what I thought, Carlisle. She's a machine. Once she gets in her zone there is no stopping her. The agency knew what they were doing when they recruited her. Look at her. She's heartless. I doubt she even remembers what happened that night.", he stated callously, grimacing at his throbbing head.

My breathing hitched as I whirled to face Edward. "How dare you! I can _not _believe you just said that! 'Heartless'. 'No memory of that night'. Edward, how am I ever going to burn those images out of my head. My life is _gone_ and you continue to push me! You are the heartless one. How can I compete with someone who is less than human?", I laughed bitterly, ending my tirade. I turned towards Jasper, thanking him with my eyes and apologizing at the same time.

"I need to go to bed now. It's been a long day and I need to think about some things. Excuse me.", I said walking between Carlisle and Jasper. "I'm so sorry if I worried you Carlisle, I'll try to take it easier from now on.", I said sincerely. He smiled and nodded, a far away look still in his eyes. I took another step and felt a hand on my arm. I rotated slowly, curiously. What does he want now? When Edward came into view his eyes had lost their ferocity and he looked repentant.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry for what I did earlier. I let my temper get away with me.", he sounded sincere. I shrugged halfheartedly.

"I don't want your apologies Edward. Its not like it matters anyway. I mean, it won't be much longer till I'm back in the real world. I need my training to come back full force. I'll have to deal with life eventually and I'll be alone so knowing how to focus my mind on something besides the pain will come in handy, I believe.", I replied in one breath. I whirled around and sprinted to my room, collapsing onto my bed and finally, finally, losing conscieness, to tired to even hope the nightmares wouldn't come tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I hope that made up for my absence a little bit. I'm setting up a scenario that I haven't really decided to use yet. Its gonna be good either way though! I'm excited. Stay tuned! And don't forget to R&R! Please... **


	5. Not Quite a Memory

**A/N: So so so so terribly sorry for the wait guys. I know there's no such thing as a good excuse, but here's mine. I just got married!! So I'm settling into married life and between that and work and with school starting soon, things are kinda hectic. I apologize for the wait guys. So, I hope to not disappoint with this chapter! Also, unless I specify, I think I will just continue the story in BPOV. Changing perspectives can be difficult and sometimes I lose information between characters. Tell me if any of you have an arguments to this? The decision is up to my readers!**

_recommended music for this chapter: Iris by The GooGoo Dolls (please no hate for this... if you listen while the chapter progresses you'll understand.)_

_

* * *

  
_

_"I don't want your apologies Edward. Its not like it matters anyway. I mean, it won't be much longer till I'm back in the real world. I need my training to come back full force. I'll have to deal with life eventually and I'll be alone so knowing how to focus my mind on something besides the pain will come in handy, I believe.", I replied in one breath. I whirled around and sprinted to my room, collapsing onto my bed and finally, finally, losing conscieness, to tired to even hope the nightmares wouldn't come tonight._

I pushed the hood of my sweater back and settled myself into my beat up jeep. I've driven this car since I was twenty-one, using what of my small college fund I had left after my parent's died. I loved my rickety vehicle and it was the one piece of my past that I carried that wouldn't leave me crumpled. Swiveling to watch my reverse, I backed slowly out of the Cullen's driveway. I was being released for work today. Yes, its exactly what it sounds like. Carlisle has been keeping me on as a patient. He ran check ups on me every few days and kept me well stocked in the medicine it took to keep my migraines away. I was almost sad to be leaving the warm home. Indeed, with the exception of Edward, everyone there had made me feel so welcome and cared for. I never let it leave my mind that they wouldn't have ever bothered with me if it weren't for the information that I kept locked inside myself, but it was hard not to get lost in the affection permeating that house.

"Welcome back Bella!!", I cringed at the smiling faces, holding eyes of wonder and pity. Forcing a small smile, I quickly sidestepped Mike's advance. I walker quickly to my locker and pulled out my badge and tunic, preparing myself for a long day. Trudging back to the front and positioning myself in front of my regular register, I mentally began ticking away the minutes before I could leave. I would drive back to the Cullen's and then collapse into my new bed, hopefully without any interrogations from the occupants of the house, and fall asleep quickly. With the aide of a small white pill, of course. Carlisle had been more than generous with his sleeping pills, no doubt having lost as much sleep as I have, waking up at all hours to screams. The endless screams.

"How are you holding up, Bells?", Jessica asked from the next register over. I grimaced and bit back a retort, simply replying that I was fine. I was always fine.

"I can't even imagine how it must have felt, finding your husband and kid dead. Ugh", she shuddered to herself and I held my temper on the tip of my tongue, losing control as quickly as I was beating it back.

"Have the police made any arrests? Have they found anything yet?", she dipped deeper into the sensitive topic. Running a hand through my already disheveled hair I looked at her.

"No, Jessica, they have not yet found the murderer. They still have not found the murder weapon, and no, they have not begun questioning anybody.", I ended in a whisper, my frustration evident and, noticing my pain, Jessica backed off the questioning. I knew she couldn't have any idea how badly I was hurting. I had taken a month off to deal with all this, right? So I should be fine, right? I knew, deep down, that I shouldn't be angry with my coworkers, my friends, but I just couldn't shake off the feeling that they were mocking me. I knew I was being foolish, but that didn't help ease my anxiety.

Maybe Edward was right. Maybe I was a machine. I certainly went through my day like one. I greeted the customers with a forced smile and performed my duties without a thought, bagging groceries here, answering questions there, hour after hour, minute by minute, refusing to let the images enter my mind again, though they never truly retreated. My relief took over for my lunch break and I walked quietly back to the break room.

"Do you think she knows who it was? Maybe even --", Jessica broke in on Mike's statement. "Mike, don't be stupid. Can't you see how hurt she is? This is really affecting her?", she chastised softly, trying to keep the volume down between them.

"Well, I just don't know, she seems fine to me.", he huffed. I just stood in the doorway, letting the door bang shut behind me. Jessica gasped and began forward. I raised my hand, palm flat.

"No. I can't believe you Mike! We've been friends for how long? How could you --, why would you --... AGH", I ran. I knew that I shouldn't, that it would just add weight to his argument, but I couldn't stay in the stifling store one second longer. I tucked my chin to my chest and fled the store, slipping on the icy walkway outside. I ran past my jeep, heading for the small, grassy clearing beside the store. Breathing heavily with more than just the short run, I collapsed onto the cold ground, tucking my knees under my chin. Images ran through my mind. Brad, slashed and killed heartlessly, his mouth hanging in the silent scream that invaded my dreams during the night. Amanda, her wide, unseeing eyes begging me to help her after it was too late. I was late.

I didn't realize I had stopped sobbing until hours later. Night had fallen, taking the temperature with it. I ceased my rocking and unfolded my legs, readying myself to stand. I pushed up and fell down. Frustrated, I attempted standing again, only to hit my rump once more. Hiccuping with agony, I forced myself to my knees and moved to stand one more time, nearly falling, only to be aided by a strong arm. Leaning clumsily into a strong chest, I found my footing and attempted to whip around and face my helper,only to be stopped once more by his strong hands. His musky scent washed over me and I felt light headed and.... giggly? A low chuckle brought me out of my fog.

"What are you doing here Edward?", I asked, exhausted by the effort. He sighed and released me, stepping back slightly.

"When you ran I had no choice but to follow. I don't what you were thinking, running like that. What if Central had an agent here, watching you? In the state your in now, you would be dead.", he chastised lightly. I scoffed and started to walk off.

"Isabella. Bella. Please, don't walk away. Look, I'm sorry that I haven't been, err, friendly to you in the time you've been with us, but I can assure you that I meant no ill will. Please, forgive me?", he pleaded. I was shocked! Edward was apologizing. Why? My defenses immediately went up.

"I told you Edward, I don't need your apologies. What am I to you anyway? Nothing. I am nothing but a pathetic, retired agent, struggling to pull herself back together. Your family has been more than kind to me, to accept anything else would be greedy of me.".

Edward hung his head for a moment and then looked directly into my eyes. "Let's get you home, Isabella. You have alot to explain and a long day of conditioning tomorrow.", and with that he walked off, knowing I would follow.

* * *

**A/N: Am I still in the proverbial dog house? Hope not. I hope this was a good "come-back" chapter. R&R please!**


End file.
